Come Back and Save Me
by RedVengance
Summary: Shizuo and Izaya have broken up. And Both sides are devastated. So on a whim, and a song, will they get back together? Songs by, Queen (Save Me, Love Of My Life, It's A Hard Life) and Aerosmith (Dream on)...(Prolly really bad and not to mention cheesy, but I'm too tired to really change anything...) Hope you enjoy it anyway


**I own nothing of this,**

**Songs and Characters do not belong to my in any way.**

**Songs by Queen**

**Aerosmith,**

**and Queen, my favorite band of all time, though i am only a teenager...**

**AND I AM NOT JOKING go onto you tube right now, and look up the songs,**

**Save me, By Queen, Freddy Mercury! **

**You should already know Dream on,**

**and Finally, **

**Love of my Life, by Queen,**

**and**** the grand finale,**

**It's A Hard Life, By Queen,**

**Please just listen to the songs, their really really good original rock.**

~|_X_|~

It was a huge fight. Things were said, and thrown. Curses, insults, and eventually hate.

Shizuo had stormed out of the apartment, and it seemed like he had no intention of returning. Leaving the raven by himself to mull over everything.

Izaya sadly looks out he window, tears were in his eyes as he hummed a tune he loved.

**It started off so well,**

**They said we made a perfect pair,**

**I clothed myself in your glory and your love,**

**How i loved you,**

**How i cried,**

He sits slowly on the couch, in Shizuo's usual spot. As if it would bring them closer again.

They had been yelling over a stupid matter, and it had them split quicker than ever.

Izaya couldn't even remember what had all the yelling been about. _'Was it something i said and he got mad? Or did i get mad at him?'_

It didn't matter in the end. All he really remember the look in Shizuo's eyes when Izaya had shouted that they were done. That he had to leave.

Shizuo had only a sad look for a moment, before his anger flared up and he threw a picture of them across the room.

**The years of care and loyalty,**

**Were nothing but a sham it seems,**

**The years belie we lived the lie,**

**"I love you 'til I die." **The raven sings, tears in his eyes pouring down his face yet again.

He picks the now torn picture up. It was of them only a month ago. Shizuo had his arms around Izaya, and they were both laughing about something. They looked like the perfect couple. Shizuo with a cancer sick in his mouth, and his blue shades on Izaya's face.

Izaya felt horrible. He had lost all interest in his humans. And even fired Namie. He just wanted to fade away, to let his dying heart stop beating since the brute, his true love, left him.

The raven wanted nothing more but to be hugged by Shizuo. To hold onto the warmth and make the brute smile. To show him that he still loved him, and that it was nothing but a small fight. He want to run his hands through the blond locks that were so soft despite the harsh bleaching.

**Save me, **

**Save me,**

**Save me i can't face this life alone~**

**Save me**

**save me**

**Save me, I'm naked and i'm far from home,**

He chokes out, looking at Shizuo smiling in the picture.

Rain had started to poor outside, but the raven took no notice, and only continued the song with a mild interest.

**The slate will soon be clean,**

**I'll erase the memories,**

**To start again with somebody new,**

**Was it all wasted,**

**All that love,**

Izaya sniffles, and stands not bothering once again to clean the mess that was a few days old by now. _'It's been five days...'_ His stomach gave a huge growl,_ '__right... i haven't eaten since then..._' the thought of food made the informant sick. He couldn't stomach anything. All he wanted to do was go back to sleep. He went to the couch, not wanting to enter their room.

**I hang my head and i advertise,**

**A soul for sale or rent,**

**I have no heart i'm cold inside,**

**I have no real intent,**

**'**_I really really love you Shizuo...'_

**Save me,**

**Save me,**

**Save me I can't face this life alone,**

**Save me,**

**Save me,**

**Save me I'm naked and I'm far from home,**

He closes his eyes, drifting into another dreamless cold sleep.

**Each night i cry and still believe the lie,**

**"I love you 'til i die.'**

**yeah, Save me**

**yeah, save me**

**oh, save me**

**Don't let me face my life alone,**

**Save me, **

**Save me,**

**Oh, I'm naked and i'm far from home.**

~|_X_|~

Shizuo sat by himself on a bench in the park. Smoking yet another cigarette. It had now been six days since he and Izaya had the biggest rough in their relationship. And now he sat, single, and...depressed. Regretting beyond belief.

The moment he yelled that he hated Izaya, the flea had turned and broke up with him. Telling him to leave. Completely missing the looks on Shizuo's face. He never meant it. the moment he was shewed out, he wanted nothing more but to run back inside and hold his raven. Brush the tears he had saw fall away, and kiss those trembling lips, that should be in a smile and not a frown like they were. He wanted to comfort, and apologize to Izaya... to his love.

He went to his brother's hotel room to spend a few days, crying mostly much to Kasuka's shock.

The debt collector sighs, day dreaming about Izaya, dreaming on and on.

He smiles but it was pained, and forced.

**Every time i look in the mirror,**

**All these lines on my fave gettin' clearer,**

**The past is gone,**

**It goes by, like dust to dawn,**

**Isn't that the way,**

**Everybody's got their dues in life to pay,**

**Yeah! I know, no body knows,**

**Where it comes and where it goes,**

**I know, it's everybody sin,**

**you gotta lose to know**

**how to win**

Shizuo put on his sunglasses, trying to hide the tears that were now in his eyes. '_I never wanted to lose you Izaya...'_

He stood, looking at the flowers, it had rained a few days ago and they were all in full bloom. But to the blond, they were all gray. No colors really stood out, and food seemed tastless. He really really missed Izaya. And really dreamed that the flea would forgive him for everything.

Heart Break and all.

**Half my life is in books' written pages,**

**Lived and learned from fools and from sages,**

**You know its true all the things,**

**come back to you,**

**Sing with me, **

**sing for the year, **

**sing for the laughter, **

**sing for the tear,**

**Sing with me, **

**If it's just for today,**

**maybe tomorrow, the good lord will take you away,**

Shizuo sighs, he needed to talk to Izaya. He needed to apologize, even if it meant begging for forgiveness.

The fight was stupid. He was stupid, and he wanted to stay with Izaya.

**Yeah, **

**Sing with me, **

**sing for the year, **

**sing for the laughter, **

**sing for the tear,**

**Sing with me, **

**If it's just for today,**

**maybe tomorrow, the good lord will take you away,**

**Dream on, dream on, dream on , **

**Dream until your dreams come true,**

He made his way into a diffrent part of Ikebukuro. When they had first moved in with each other, they had agreed to live in Ikebukuro. A nice large place, smoking allowed, and it was close to Russian Sushi, and Shinra.

The brute kept walking, almost as if in a trance as the song continued in his head. It was starting to really annoy him, but it was a tune he had heard Izaya sing before. Once again thinking about the raven his stomach drops.

**Dream on,**

**Dream on,**

**Dream on,**

**Dream until your dreams come true,**

**Dream on,**

**Dream on,**

**Dream on,**

**Dream on,**

_**Dream on,**_

_**Dream on,**_

_**Dream on,**_

_**Aaaaahhhh~aohhh~ahhh~aohhhhaaaaah!**_

**Sing with me,**

**sing for the year,**

**sing for the laughter,**

**sing for the tear,**

**Sing with me, **

**Just for today,**

**maybe tomorrow, the good lord will take you away,**

**Sing with me,**

**sing for the year, **New years at Shinra's when they held hands and kissed at midnight.

**sing for the laughter, **All the times both of them ended up breathless just from laughing at/with each other.

**sing for the tear, **Izaya hugging onto him as they watched sad dramas, and listened to sad operas.

**Sing with me, **their duets when the raven would play and Shizuo would sing along silently,

**Just for today,**

**maybe tomorrow, the good lord will take you away,**

He now stood outside their apartment building, fumbling around with words he could, should and would probably not say. He couldn't just act like nothing happened. Izaya had broken up with him an-

He pauses at their door, hearing a soft melody.

It was the piano.

Izaya had a knack for playing the instrument, and had serenaded the beast every once in a while with his songs.

But as Shizuo stood outside the door he heard something more,... singing.

_**'Love of my life, you've hurt me,**_

_**You've broken my heart, and now you leave me,**_

_**Love of my life can't you see,**_

_**Bring it back,**_

_**Bring it back,**_

_**Don't take it away from me, because you don't know what it means to me~'**_

There was a small piano play, then a angelic voice sung once again.

**_'Love of my life don't leave me,_**

**_You've taken my love, (all of my love)_**

**_and now desert me,_**

**_Love of my life can't you see (please bring it) bring it back,_**

**_bring it back,_**

**_Don't take it away from me,_**

**_because you don't know what it means to me,'_**

Another small piano play, and Shizuo could burly breath as he listened to the raven singing, just right behind the door.

A single door stood between them, and Shizuo was afraid to cross it.

_**'Who will remember when this is blown over,**_

_**And everything's all by the way,**_

_**(Ooh) When i grow older,**_

_**I will be there at your side to remind you,**_

_**How i still love you,**_

_**I still love you,'**_

Shizuo could pretty much hear the tears that were running down Izaya's face. The sniffling and the voice that cracked here and there was breaking him all over again. He wanted to go back six days and stop all this heart ache. He knew that no fight was worth losing Izaya like this, and that he wanted nothing more but to be by his flea no matter what.

_**'Ooh~,**_

_**Back,**_

_**Hurry back,**_

_**Please bring it back home to me,**_

**_Because_**_** you don't know what it means to me,**_

_**Love of my life,**_

_**Love of my life,**_

_**Ooooooo, Ooooooooo...'**_

~|_X_|~

Izaya broke down. And suddenly the door opened.

His ruby eyes shot to Shizuo. His heart breaker.

"...Shizu-chan..." He sniffles, and adverts his gaze back to the keys on his piano. "What are you doing here...?"

"I... I came here to speak to you..."

Izaya's heart raced, but then fell. "The apartment is yours and so is your freedom from me...if you wanted it..."

This shocked Shizuo and his eyes opened wide. "No... I don't want my freedom..." Shizuo paused, closing his honey eyes, then opening them again.

He walks over to the piano, watching as the raven eyed him saddly, and fearfully.

The fact that there was fear made Shizuo want to cry all over, but instead he hit the keys on the piano.

**'I don't want my freedom!**

**There's no reason for living,'** He shouted in a chorus with a few chords. He knew it was cheesy, but at the moment, it felt right. It was the first song Izaya had played for him, when they had first confessed their emotions, and fixed their hearts.

_**'With a broken heart, ...**_

_**this is a tricky situation,'** _Izaya sighs, giving into the signing melody, though he had to take over the playing of the piano. He smirks to himself, the beast had yet to improve.

**'I've only got myself to blame,' **Shizuo adds, trying to fit in words.

_**"It's just a simple fact of life, **_

_**it can happen to anyone,'**_

**'You win,' **Shizuo sings,

**'_You lose,'_**Izaya had a small smile on his face, it was almost like he was teasing the blond in a nice way.

**'It's a chance you have to take with love,' **I felt his heart skip when Shizuo sung that, and he felt more tears fall from his face.

_**'Oh yeah,'**_

**'I fell in love,**

**but now you say it's over,'**

_**'And i'm falling apart, **_

_**yeah,'**_

**'Yeah,'**

_**'It's a hard life,**_

_**to be true lovers together,**_

_**To love and live forever in each others hearts,'** _Izaya felt heat in his face has he sand that, but it was all true words. Shizuo was sitting next to him, both of them lost with the words. Izaya had the song always out on the stand, after every fight he would look over the lyrics. He knew them all by heart.

**'It's a long hard fight, **

**To learn to care for each other,**

**To trust in one another right from the start.'**

_**'When you're in love,**_

_**I try and mend the broken pieces,**_

_**ooh,**_

_**I try to fight back the tears,**_

_**'Ooh, they it's just a state of mind,'**_

They both looked into each others eyes, losing themselves again.

**'But it happens to everyone,**

**How it hurts,'**

_**'Yeah,'**_

**'Deep inside,'**

_**'Oh yeah.'**_

**'When your love has cut you down to size,**

**this life is tough,**

**on your own,'**

**'_Now i'm waiting for something to fall from the skies,_**

_**I'm waiting for love, **_

_**yes, it' a hard life,**_

_**Two lovers together,'**_

**'To love and live forever in each other's hearts,**

**It's a long hard fight,**

**To learn to care for each other,' **Shizuo puts an arm around the raven who was still playing as they sang in turns still.

'**_To trust in one another right from the start,_**

**_When you're in love,'_**

Izaya played more, letting the song take flight from the keyboard, trying to portray everything.

The song coming in beautiful layers, that filled the room and their hearts as he kept playing, leaning against his love.

_**'Yes, It's a hard life'**_

**'In a world that's filled with sorrow,**

**there are people searching for love in every way,'**

**'_It's a long hard fight,'_**

**'But I'll always live for tomorrow,**

**I'll look back at myself and say i did it for love, oohh,' **He nuzzles the younger male's neck, taking in the smell that he missed so much.

**'Yes i did it for love,**

**for love,**

**ohh I did it for love,'**

Izaya turns and hugs Shizuo, throwing his thin arms around the blond's neck. Sobbing suddenly. Shizuo held him, and start to apologizing strenuously, over and over. The raven was shaking in the strong arms that could easily crush a car. But he felt safer than ever.

Shizuo began to kiss Izaya. From the top of his head, all around the pale face and ruby eyes, before capturing the open mouth. They both got lost in the wet sloppy kiss. Even when air was needed, they both breathed threw their noses, though it was hard at first, but they did not want to part in fear of losing the other forever.

Shizuo lifts the raven from the bench, and begins to carry him from the piano to their room. It was late, and the night was in full swing.

Izaya held steadfast to his brute, and let go only when he was set down, their lips parting, spittle dripping from his mouth.

Shizuo held Izaya's hands, then hugs the raven.

"Izaya, please please please take me back."

The raven hugs back, smilling like the love struck fool he is. "I love you... I love you too much to ever leave you go Shizu-Chan..."

Shizuo felt like his heart was going to burst right there and then.

"Izaya,..." He presses his lips to the raven's, savoring the taste and feel. "Marry me."

Ruby eyes widened, and tears began to flow again. The blond was unsure for a moment, before Izaya hugged him pulling his body over the smaller male's.

"Yes, yes I will marry you!" He sobs, death gripping onto the brute's shirt.

"Hmm, one more thing..." The blond lays next to the raven, pulling him into his arms, and wiping the tears away. "No more crying my love..."

Izaya's face turns red, and he sniffles again, he smiles. "I... I love you..."

"I love you too..."

And then they both fell asleep, hearts as one. And eventually they could hear the wedding bells.

_'Ohh, I did it for love~'_

_~|_X_|~_

**Red: this is what happens if i get really bored, and am listening to my favorite band queen, while imaginign what would happen if Izaya gets heelys the shoes with the wheels in the heels...XD OMG I CANT EVEN BEGIN TO WRITE THAT BUT I WANT TO BUT OMG...Just...HAHAHLOLOLOLOLOLHAHAHA! But yes, heres this with a happy ending~**

**And listen to the songs!**

**Save Me (Queen)**

**Love of My Life(Queen)**

**Hard Life(...Queen)**

**Yes, all by Queen, the best band ever, the are the ones who wrote We Will Rock You and We Are The Champions, and Don't Stop me Now, and Bicycle Race, and Bohemian Rasphody***Best song*****

**Yeah... then Areosmith because i couldn't really think of a song for Shizuo, and it was next on my play list...**

**Hope you enjoyed this fic! Please review, and fav!**


End file.
